Rope Gallows (Resistance)
'Rope Gallows '''is a, SG (Storm Guard) Colonel of the Enclave as well as a raider boss in their employ. She is an antagonist in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance. History Background Rope Gallows was born into a raider band that survived the wrath of the Enclave due to their boss making a deal. This deal stated that they had to do as the Enclave demanded and eliminate targets when the Enclave was stretched too thin in return for freedom to raid anyone who lacked official Enclave citizenship. Rope Gallows proved to be more cunning and intelligent than her peers, preferring well-thought-out plans over blindly charging at their targets. This put her at odds with the others, causing her to leave the raider band. She eventually managed to buy Enclave citizenship and joined their military, her intelligence allowing her to enter the elite Storm Guard unity (formerly the Wonderbolts, now expanded as a vast intelligence and elite soldier organisation). After earning the rank of Colonel, she returned to her former raider band and murdered her former boss. She then trained the raiders in advanced tactics, taking control of the group with Death Scythe's blessing, quickly becoming the Enclave's go-to Grim Reaper. Present Day Rope Gallows was called in by Grim Gallop, Death Scythe second-in-command, for a new assignment. She was to use her raider band to hunt down and eliminate the one who destroyed a key Enclave factory, actually Littlepip unknown to them, and kill them. She accepted her assignment, setting off immediately to hunt the group down. She does as asked, sending a forward scout ahead to scope out for the fugitives. The raiders she sent successfully locate them, but are killed before they could relay this information. However, Rope Gallows wasn't far behind. She caught up to the group, a fight seeming to be inevitable. However, Rope Gallows surprised them all when she murdered her entire gang and seemed to defect to the Resistance. After helping them get inside an Enclave base, however, this is proven to be a ruse. Rope Gallows murders Grim Gallop and blames the Resistance, attacking them. She believes herself to have killed the group, when in reality they teleported away during an explosion, and secures her new position by Death Scythe's side. Traits Appearance As noted by Littlepip, Rope Gallows appears more like a raider than an Enclave soldier. She has always remained a raider at heart, and that is presented in the way she dresses. Personality Rope Gallows is both intelligent and ruthless. She detests blindly running into a fight, preferring to find the most efficient method of tormenting and killing her prey. She desires power, overthrowing the former raider boss and also seeking Grim Gallop's position. However, she will choose the winning side above all else, liable to betray and murder her own gang when the day comes that their usefulness comes to an end. Skills Rope Gallows is skilled at gathering intelligence and hunting down elusive targets that other members of the Enclave might struggle to catch. She keeps her gang in line through an iron hoof, her bloodlust befitting that of a raider, if more tempered by intelligence. Equipment She is lightly equipped with standard raider barding, preferring to be fast and nimble over heavy and strong. Relationships '''Death Scythe '- Rope Gallows seems to have gained the High General's favour, becoming her go-to Grim Reaper whenever the Enclave's main armed forces are unavailable. 'Grim Gallop '- The two detest one another. They take every opportunity to trade barbs and thinly veiled threats, Grim Gallop hating that a raider could actually be a threat to his position. Rope Gallows later murdered Grim Gallop in order to steal his position in the Enclave's hierarchy. 'Littlepip '- Rope Gallows remains unaware of her true identity. She tricked Littlepip into believing she could be reformed, later betraying the mare. This has secured Rope Gallows as a hated enemy of the Stable Dweller's. 'Coffin '- Coffin never trusted Rope Gallow during her ruse, being vindicated upon her betrayal. Notes & Trivia * Despite being in the Enclave herself, she openly mocks them fairly often. This is only allowed due to her value to both the Enclave and particularly due to Death Scythe's fondness. Category:Raiders Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Characters (Resistance)